Manpower
Manpower is a minor Antagonist in Majestic League, Majestic League 2, and 2059: The Invasion. History Early Life Leon Archibald Boulet comes from a tight-knit family that is well-versed in the dark arts. They are known as "The Boulet Crime Family". Although Leon is loyal to his relatives, he possesses a lower ranking in the organization. Leon is the "black sheep" of the Boulets, so to speak. Rather than joining the family business and using arcane witchcraft, he decided to strike out on his own and carve out his own path in the criminal world. Preferring advanced technology over dark magic, Leon went to college and received a degree in engineering, and a minor in teleportation technologies. Using his skill, he engineered and invented a suit that could scan himself and teleport a copy nearby. And it was on that day that Leon had finally become his own villain. He became Manpower. Majestic League Manpower primarily operated out of "The City of Heroes". He at first used his technology for unambitious small-time crimes, such as bank robberies. However, that all changed one day when Manpower was kidnapped by a mysterious mercenary. When he regained consciousness, Manpower found himself at a meeting table occupied by various other villains in the city. At the head of the table was The Gamemaster, who presented the offer of a "Mutually Beneficial" alliance between all of them. After hashing some things out, Manpower eventually reluctantly agreed to join the team, a master plan of his own beginning to take form in his mind. For their first mission, Manpower and the others were sent to a seemingly abandoned warehouse on the harbor to "retrieve" a fragment of a mysterious machine. As they all began to carry out the heist, the team was interrupted by a group of heroes who happened upon them. After a brief scuffle, Manpower managed to teleport the machine piece back to The Gamemaster's lair, before he himself and the rest of the team were also teleported away by The Gamemaster. Eventually, Manpower would be given a new task. He was assigned by The Gamemaster to work with Switchblade on the construction of the final piece of the machine. Manpower and Switchblade's partnership got off to a rocky start at first, but eventually they warmed up to each-other. Later, Manpower was sent with Switchblade by The Gamemaster on a mission to kidnap a hero known as "L". Upon arriving to her home, they discovered that she had already left, attending the local ball in a disguise. Just as Manpower and Switchblade arrived to the ball, all hell broke loose when the Gamemaster revealed himself, and all the heroes and villains engaged in a massive fight. During this battle, Manpower primarily fought Project Runa. Manpower was then sent back to The Gamenaster's lair, where he was given orders to oversee the assembly of the machine. When nobody was looking, Manpower quickly seized the opportunity to hastily tamper with the machine, before closing it back up. In the final battle between the heroes and villains, Manpower and Switchblade formed a last-minute coup against The Gamemaster and prematurely activated the machine. Manpower had been under the pretence that the machine was supposed to be a weapon. However, upon activation it was actually revealed to be a teleportation machine. With that, The Gamemaster and Scrapper escaped through the portal just before the machine self-destructed. Manpower and Switchblade were left stranded, outnumbered and faced with a large group of angry heroes. Thinking quickly, Switchblade demagnetised himself and ejected his shards everywhere, catching everyone off guard. Manpower scooped up Switchblade's head in his arms and ran out of the mansion, narrowly escaping. Majestic League: Volume 2 Switchblade and Manpower had been on the run together for 2 months, living out of Manpower's van. During their time on the run, Manpower encounteted a few hints towards the mounting zombie outbreak in the city that was inevitable. However he either didn't see the signs for what they were, or he ignored them. Manpower formulated a new plan, to sieze The Gamemaster's now vulnerable resources and to take them for himself. But to do this he needed help. So, Manpower brought Switchblade to a seedy motel, where they met his family: The Boulet Crime Family. Just as they finished introducing each-other and started to make plans, they were suddenly interrupted by the Zombie Outbreak that was occuring. The undead quickly began swarming through the city, and in the chaos Manpower was separated from Switchblade, never seeing him again... Pre-2059 At some point in the 40 years that followed, Manpower learned that the use of his tech had created a tumor in his head. By this point, most of his gear was confiscated and impounded by the authorities. Suddenly, one day, a mysterious organization known as Department 17 aprroached him, promising a cure for his cancer in exchange for his services. Having nothing else to lose, he agreed, working with the Department's scientists to develop a massive digital interface to house his consciousness. Renouncing his humanity, his brain was uploaded into the system, his already immense intelligence growing exponentially. Now serving as the Department 17 interface known as "The Overseer", he copied variants of his programming into mindless drones like the Nomen and Everymen to carry out work for the department. Meanwhile, a girl found, reverse-engineered and adopted Manpower's old technology, now become the villain known as Copycat and continuing the legacy of Manpower. 2059: The Superhero Revolution During the events of this RP, The Overseer did not do much himself. However he did send several Nomen and Everymen to carry out some missions. Towards the end of the RP, the nomen and everymen attended a party full of heroes, secretly spying on all of the heroes and collecting data on them for Department 17. 2059: The Invasion In this RP, the Nomen and Everymen drones spent most of their time investigating strange phenomena in the city, mainly including the mysterious rise in alien activity leading up to The Xir'algath's invasion. Equipment Cloning Tech With his cloning technology, Manpower could scan his body and teleport a copy of himself nearby. These copies were living, and killable. The more clones that are created and killed, the weaker the real Manpower becomes. Van Believe it or not, this had once been Manpower's vehicle. The van itself is filled with various tools and technologies, as well as some surveillance equipment as well. Everyman Drones Also known as "Mister Everyman" individually. Being androids, they of course are immune to disease, radiation, and aging and have above average speed and strength. They are also equipped with "Displacement Guns" which can teleport targets.